


Shopping list

by StrawberryLane



Series: Lazy mornings 'verse [2]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 10:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12479912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryLane/pseuds/StrawberryLane
Summary: Porthos obediently steers the cart to the aisle that holds the bulgur, sneaking a few things not on the list into the cart on the way. With a little luck, Athos won't realize that marshmallow fluff and nutella weren't on his list to begin with.





	Shopping list

Porthos stands in front of the small mirror they keep on the wall in their entrance hall, making sure he looks at least kind of presentable. "You ready to go, baby?" he calls into the house, where Athos is. Athos was the one who insisted they'd have to leave for their weekly grocery trip immediately after Porthos got home from work, so that they could avoid the crowds, but as usual, Porthos is the one who's ready to go at the designated time while Athos is nowhere to be found.

"Yes, yes," Athos says, sounding hurried. He's fumbling with his wallet, his phone, his jacket and the car keys all in one go. Taking pity on the older man, Porthos snatches the car keys and the wallet away. "I'll get the car started, all right?"

Leaving his boyfriend nodding behind him, Porthos steps out into the crisp December air. It's pitch black already and despite the fact that December always has been and always will be a dark month, Porthos can't help but feel surprised at the darkness around him. Standing on the steps leading up to their narrow two-story house with its dying garden, Porthos surveys the street before him until he successfully locates their car further down the street.

Their car is an old, beaten up Volvo that Porthos got cheap when he was in his early twenties. It may be as ugly as they come, but at least it's still functioning and getting them where they want to go. So all in all, Porthos isn't overly jealous about Richelieu’s new BMW or the fact that Louis and Anne from across the street bought _another_ car the other day. Really, the only thing bothering him is what on earth they would need another car for – as far as Porthos knows, the couple are the only ones living in the house and they already have two perfectly functioning cars. So what on earth would they need another, brand new Mercedes Benz for is beyond Porthos.

But then again, understanding the inner workings of obscenely rich people has never been something that has overly concerned him. He's had more than enough on his plate trying to simply survive. Athos is one of those rich people but Porthos has never held that against him. It helps that Athos has never been overly showy about his money, has never made Porthos feel inferior in any way. It also helps that Athos has never once objected to being seen driving around in a bright pink Volvo that has clearly seen much better days.

Bringing the car around to their front door, Porthos settles in to wait as his boyfriend – because Athos always does this. Just like Porthos is always surprised that December is a month of darkness, Athos always seems surprised when December is a month of cold – peeks outside to gauge the coldness in the air. Porthos laughs to himself at the adorable pout on Athos' face and watches as Athos goes back inside to grab a coat that can withstand the cold. When Athos finally emerges from the warmth of the house, he's wearing a coat Porthos is about 89 % sure used to belong to him, simply because it's quite huge on his boyfriend.

"Looking good, babe," he says teasingly once Athos' has locked the door and has settled into the passenger seat. "Yeah, yeah," mutters Athos and shakes his head.

*

Their go-to grocery store is a huge one that sells a little of everything, including shoes and microwaves. The fluorescent lights shine down on them as they make their way – somewhat slowly, because Athos sometimes has trouble reading his own handwriting – through the store, checking the things they need off of the list they usually keep on the kitchen counter.

"What does that say?" asks Athos, tapping his finger against something that is scrawled on the flimsy piece of paper he's holding. "Bollocks?" suggests Porthos, too preoccupied checking out the discounted meat to pay much attention to Athos and his shopping list. Athos frowns. "Could be. But why on earth would we need to buy that? Doesn't make any sense."

Porthos chuckles as he steers their cart past the milk section, grabbing a carton of milk and one of those yoghurts Athos' likes. Athos continues to squint at his shopping list, moving on auto-pilot through the store. "Oranges," he reads and then they have to double back to the entrance of the store, where the vegetable section is.

"Bulgur!" Athos suddenly announces, scaring the crap out of the old lady that is slowly picking out tomatoes in front of them. "It says bulgur, not bollocks," he continues, oblivious to the dirty look the old woman gives them. "I knew it," he mutters, more to himself than Porthos. "Bollocks... ridiculous."

Porthos obediently steers the cart to the aisle that holds the bulgur, sneaking a few things not on the list into the cart on the way. With a little luck, Athos won't realize that marshmallow fluff and nutella weren't on his list to begin with.

The frozen section is always fun, because while Athos stocks up on frozen veggies – mostly because he thinks being somewhat healthy will lessen his own guilt over drinking too much wine every week – Porthos goes crazy over at the frozen pizza section. Pizza is a thing from heaven, and what's better than a ready-made one after a long day at work. All you got to do is throw it in the oven for a while and you're good to go.

"Surely we don't need that many?" Athos asks as he looks over the small mountain of pizzas Porthos has put in their cart. "Sure we do," Porthos objects, snatching the list from Athos' hand. "Soap," he reads. "That's the only thing left. Good, I can't wait to get back home and fall asleep on the couch."

Athos doesn't put up any more objections against the pizzas and they swiftly make their way past the soap and to the checkouts.

A while later, when they're snuggling on the sofa and catching up on Pretty Little Liars of all things, Porthos finds himself thinking about how perfectly content he truly is in this moment.

He's got himself a warm house, delicious hot food on the plate balanced on his knees and Athos beside him on the couch. It's all he could ever have wished for and so much more.

 


End file.
